


Chris Evans FanFiction - One Shot Collection

by notoriousbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Chris Evans Fanfiction, F/M, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousbee/pseuds/notoriousbee
Summary: A collection of one shots of the incredible Chris Evans and his many incredible characters. Mixture of fluff, smut & everything else. I am open to requests, just comment or send me a message!





	1. Can I Buy You A Drink? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris x Reader.  
> Two-part one shot where the reader meets Chris at a wedding and ends up going home with him.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> B x

 

                                                                                    

“I now pronounce you husband and wife” the celebrant said, pausing to smile at the newlyweds in front of him, “You may now kiss the bride!”. The audience erupted into applause, claps and hoots echoing around the room as the new couple embraced as husband and wife for the first time. You felt like the smile was plastered to your face as you clapped for Amy, feeling nothing but pride and happiness for your friend standing at the altar.

Amy and her new beau turned to face the crowd, her lips separated in a wide, happy smile that radiated utter joy. With her hand clasped firmly in Jim’s, she threw her hand holding the bouquet up in the air and let out a hoot, Jim grinning beside her and bringing her in for a second kiss. The crowd cheered ecstatically, every single eye in the room on the two, clapping and whistling as they made their way down the aisle and out of the venue, petals and confetti showering them as they walked.

You reached up and smoothed down your chocolate brown curls as you shuffled out of the row of seats, doing your best to ignore the dull ache that was already starting to form in the balls of your feet from your shoes. You smiled apologetically at the girl in front of you – whose name you’d discovered earlier was Charlie, when you accidentally bumped her with your purse. She was here with her boyfriend Sam who was an old school buddy of Jim’s.

“So are you going to come to the bar Y/N?” Charlie asked beside you, offering you a polite smile as you stepped outside of the wedding venue together. The late afternoon sun beat down on your skin and you felt your body warm almost instantly. You tilted your head and frowned, “the bar?”. Charlie raised an eyebrow and smiled, reaching up to shield her eyes from the sun, “Yes the bar. The reception isn’t for another few hours so everyone will be heading over to the Marina Club now. Amy and Jim booked out the place for the guests while they go and get photos done”.

You laughed, “So like a pre-reception?”. “I guess you could look it at like that” Charlie answered with a laugh, “So you’ll come?”. You shrugged your shoulders, “Oh I don’t know, I was just going to head back to my hotel room and freshen up…I don’t really know anyone”. Charlie chuckled and put her hand on your arm, “Don’t be silly Y/N! I’ll introduce you. Stick with me babe”. You laughed and tilted your head, “Well, if you insist”.

\---

“So Y/N, how do you know Amy?” Sam, Charlie’s boyfriend asked you, flashing you a soft smile. You were momentarily taken aback by how white his teeth were, wondering why everyone in LA seemed to have perfectly bleached teeth. You took a sip of your white wine and smiled, “I worked in Canada for a few months when I was in my twenties, at Whistler on the slopes. I met Amy while she was working there, doing the same as me. We’ve been good friends ever since”.

Sam nodded and took a sip of his beer, glancing over at Charlie as she re-joined the group with two fresh glasses of wine. “For you Y/N”. “But I’m not done with this one” you protested, holding up your still half-full glass. “Well looks like you better finish that one then” she retorted with a grin, still holding out the new glass to you. “You know the rules, if you’re double parked you need to finish one” Sam commented with a chuckle, taking a sip of his beer and grinning at you.

You laughed, “I didn’t realise that rule still applied past twenty-five” you said as you took the glass from Charlie and reluctantly downed the remainder of your first glass. “Oh it’s a universal rule” Sam responded with a laugh, taking your empty glass and discarding it on a table behind him. You let out a chuckle and readjusted your sunglasses, the glare from the sun on the water bright in your eyes. You glanced around the venue, still in awe at the gorgeous sight of the view of the sun setting over the marina. “So where abouts are you from again Y/N? Australia you said?”.

You nodded and took a sip of your wine, “Melbourne actually”. “That’s a long way to travel for a wedding”. You shrugged, “I know. But like I said, Amy and I have been good friends for years. I wouldn’t miss this for the world! Besides, as if I’d pass up a chance to come to LA” you added moments later, reaching up to smooth back your hair. Sam and Charlie both laughed, “It’s not bad, but when you live here it doesn’t carry the same allure” Charlie said with a smile, tapping her perfectly manicured nails against her wine glass and looking up at Sam.

  
Chris’ POV:

“Another beer Evans?” Will asked, pointing at me as he stood up from the group. “Nah I’m good for now man, thanks”. Will raised an eyebrow and laughed, “So that’s a yes. Anyone else? Guys?” he asked the rest of the boys before heading over to the bar. I shook my head and chuckled, unsure why he had even bothered asking me. I sat back on the outdoor lounge and stretched out my arm along the back of the chair, enjoying the warm breeze that was coming from the water in the marina.

I’d forgotten how nice this bar was, especially at this time of day – the sun was just starting to set over the water and casting a deep orange glow over everything. I rubbed my stubble covered chin, glad that I could finally start growing back my beard after months of having only a moustache for my Broadway show, and made a mental note to come back here for dinner sometime soon.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around the venue, various groups of wedding guests mingling, talking and laughing around the outdoor bar. My eyes fell on a girl standing near the edge of the deck, her head thrown back in laughter. She was wearing a fitted, deep red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and had long chocolate brown curls that tumbled down her tanned shoulders. I blinked rapidly, my eyes taking in all of her. She was stunning.

                                                      

Instantly I found myself wondering if she was here with someone – she was standing talking to a couple but didn’t seem to be with anyone. I kept my eyes on her for the next few minutes waiting for someone to show up - a guy to come up with another drink, a guy put his hand on her waist, a guy to pull her in and kiss her. The more I watched her the more I became enthralled by her – she had one of those incredible smiles that seemed to light up her entire face and a laugh that took over her whole body.

When no one had come up to her five minutes later, I knew that I wanted nothing more than to go and talk to her. I ran my fingers through my hair again and readjusted my sunglasses, my mind racing with thoughts on how I was going to handle this. What if she freaked because of the celebrity thing? What if she wasn’t interested? And more importantly, what if she wasn’t actually single? I took a deep breath in an attempt to muster up the courage to go over to her, Will all of a sudden returning with a tray of drinks and interrupting my train of thought.

“Chris, your beer bud” he said passing over the frosted glass, Ben beside me offering up his own glass for a cheers. I nodded my thanks and tapped my glass against both of theirs, looking over Will’s shoulder to find that the girl was no longer there. I found myself instantly searching the rest of the bar for her, letting out a silent groan of disappointment moments later when I realised she was gone.

“Evans, you good man?” Ben asked, following my eyeline and turning back to me with a raised eyebrow, “Looking for someone?”. I shook my head and flashed him a half smile, “Nah just thought I saw… someone I knew”. Ben nodded. “Well boys I think we should drink up, everyone’s heading over to the reception now” Will stated, looking around the bar and then back towards Ben and me. I nodded and took a long sip of my beer, looking back over Will’s shoulder. I’d just have to go and find that girl at the reception later – and when I did see her again, there was nothing that was going to stop me from introducing myself.

\---

  
Your POV:

You fanned your face in an effort to cool down, silently praying that your hair still looked half decent despite all the dancing you’d just done. Thankfully, you’d discovered that you’d been seated at the same table at Charlie and Sam – so you didn’t have to be the awkward person that didn’t know anybody for the second time today. As soon as Amy and Jim had finished their first dance – which with the Ed Sheeran song they had chosen had been nothing short of magical, Charlie had grabbed your hand and practically dragged you onto the dance floor where you both danced to the party classics.

Half an hour later the band had begun to play slow songs that you could only really dance to with a partner. Sam and Charlie - and the rest of the other couples in the room, had taken to the dance floor to slow dance in embrace and you’d taken it as an opportunity to head to the bar. You needed another drink to distract yourself – nothing like the sight of happy, loved up couples slow dancing to love songs to remind you that you were alone. You’d flown to the other side of the world for your friend’s wedding and you’d come alone. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts and ignoring the burning feeling that was progressively getting worse in your feet, you made my way over to the bar still fanning your face. Spying your reflection in the mirror at the back of the bar, you smoothed down your hair and double checked your face, relieved that your makeup had still managed to stay intact.

The band was playing a Frank Sinatra song that you couldn’t help but sing along to, bopping along to the beat as you waited to be served. “Sinatra fan?” you heard a deep voice behind you ask. You closed your eyes and smiled, turning around to face the voice in question, your body momentarily freezing in place when you found none other than Steve Rogers aka. Captain America standing in front of you. You grinned, your heart suddenly racing in your chest as your mind struggled to make sense of the reality in front of you. Chris Evans was at Amy’s wedding. You were talking to Chris Evans!

“Big Sinatra fan actually” you answered with a soft smile, self consciously reaching up to smooth down your hair. Chris tilted his head and smiled, “Makes two of us”. “I’m Chris” he said as he extended his hand, flashing his perfect white teeth in a devastatingly handsome grin that threatened to make your knees weak. You fought the urge to say “I know” as you looked back at him, trying to remind yourself to breathe as you stood only inches away from Captain America himself. He was even more gorgeous in person that he was on screen – if that was even possible. With his stunning, clear blue eyes and slicked back brown hair, not to mention the sharp navy suit he was wearing, he looked unbelievably attractive. So, attractive in fact, that you were struggling to find your words.

You cleared your throat, “Y/N” you replied shaking his hand. Chris leaned his body on the bar and grinned, “So friend of the bride or groom?”. You explained to Chris how you knew Amy, and in turn he told you how he was an old film school buddy of Jim’s. You couldn’t believe how easy it was to speak to him, how easy it was to forget that underneath all of the fame and the famous Captain America cowl, was just a normal guy. Chris smiled his gorgeous smile again and all of a sudden you were all too acutely aware of how close he was standing to you. Suddenly you weren’t sure if it was the dancing, the alcohol, or Chris himself that had you feeling warm and flustered. “So Y/N” Chris said clearing his throat and looking at you intently, “Can I buy you a drink?”.

\---

  
Chris’ POV:

I had to be the luckiest fucking guy in the world. By some incredible stroke of luck, I had met the most gorgeous, not to mention unbelievably sexy, smart, funny girl. Y/N had let me buy her a drink at the bar and we’d spent the next hour talking animatedly about anything and everything – she’d told me all about her life back home on the other side of the world. She was 29, a vet and lived in Melbourne, Australia. She had two golden retrievers, Hudson and Harvey, and came from a big European family – which explained her olive brown skin, and gorgeous, pale green eyes.

In return I’d told her all about home in Boston, home in LA and my best boy Dodger. Surprisingly, she’d asked me next to nothing about being famous or about being Captain America – which was usually the first question most girls asked me, and I’d instead found myself telling her all about Lobby Hero. “So I had the moustache for about 3 months” I explained with a chuckle, “Everyone kept calling it a porn mo’”. Y/N let out a loud musical laugh – a laugh that I was pretty sure was my new favourite sound, and took another sip of her drink. “You know, I saw a picture of it on Instagram or something. I remember looking at it and thinking, Captain America with a moustache? Surely that’s not in the new Avengers movie”.

                                                             

I chuckled, “Somehow I don’t think the fans would react well to that”. “You sound like you enjoyed theatre though, are you thinking about doing it again?”. I shrugged my shoulders, “I can honestly say that it was harder than making movies, with all the rehearsals and it being live of course. And I definitely enjoyed it, but I think I just need to take a break for a while and have some me time. I’ve had a pretty hectic couple of months”. Y/N nodded, “Me time is definitely important. I know when I’m really stressed out with work, I clear my weekends, switch off my phone and just reset. Have some time to myself, you know?”. I shook my head, unable to believe the girl sitting in front of me – she totally got it, she understood. It was like someone had put all of my favourite things into one and created her.

“So I feel like I have to admit to you that I’ve seen the new Avengers…more than once”. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, “More than once? How many times?”. Y/N grinned and chewed on her bottom lip, looking down at the floor and then back up at me, briefly covering her face with her hands. “You promise you won’t judge me?”. I let out a laugh and grinned, “I’ll try my best”. “Nah-uh, you promise, or I won’t tell you”. I laughed again, “Okay, okay I promise”. Y/N took a large sip of her drink and exhaled loudly, “3. I’ve seen it 3 times”.

I collapsed into laughter, throwing back my head and clutching my chest. “You’ve seen it 3 times? Why?”. Y/N shook her head and smiled, an embarrassed though amused look her on face. “Well look, I was really looking forward to it so I saw it the day it came out with my best friend. Then I took my nephews to see it the following week. And the week after that my brother called asking for some time away from the kids, so I took him to see it again”. I laughed out loud, amused though loving the fact that she was close with her family, and opened my mouth to respond when I was interrupted by a loud squeal.

                                                         

“Y/N!”. I saw a flurry of white in the corner of my eye and a moment later Y/N was being tackled by the white, squeals of happiness erupting from it. It took me a moment to realise that it was Amy, the bride, that had Y/N wrapped in a giant bear hug, and I couldn’t help but smile as I watched the two friends embrace. “Evans, hey man, thanks for coming” I heard behind me, a hand clapping me on the shoulder. I looked up to find Jim looking down at me, smiling and holding out his hand. “Jimmy! Congratulations man” I said standing up from my chair and pulling him in for a hug, “This wedding is amazing. I’m so happy for you and Amy”. Jim grinned and looked lovingly over at his new wife – who was still talking excitedly with Y/N, and turned back to me. “Seriously though, I really appreciate you coming Evans, I know it’s tough with your schedule and everything”. I shook my head, “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss the big J-man’s wedding”.

Jim let out a throaty laugh as Amy and Y/N broke apart and turned to the two of us. “Amy. You look beautiful. Congratulations” I said as I pulled her in for a hug, “I’m so glad someone’s finally making a man out of Jimmy”. Amy beamed, “Thank you Chris, and thank you so much for coming. We know how hard it must have been for you”. “On another note though, I see you’ve met my friend Y/N” Amy added, gesturing to Y/N beside her. I grinned, “I have met your friend Y/N, and I think she’s incredible”. Y/N blushed instantly, her cheeks turning the colour of her dress as she glanced down at the ground and then back up at me. “Well you’re not so bad yourself Christopher” she retorted a moment later, raising one eyebrow and flashing me a gorgeous, wicked grin.

I chuckled and quickly looked her up and down, checking her out and thinking for the hundredth time since I first saw her how unbelievably sexy I thought she was. Her deep red dress showed off her incredible curves and I couldn’t help but think about how badly I wanted to peel her out of her dress, run my fingers down her body and kiss every inch of her skin. I glanced back up at Y/N, knowing that she’d seen me looking – the look on her face telling me that the she was thinking about the exact same thing that I was.

“Alright you two we need to keep doing the rounds, so you kids have fun okay?” Amy announced, smiling at the two of us and beaming again when Jim bent down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll come and have a drink with you later alright Evans?” Jim said tapping my shoulder, Y/N and I waving as the newlyweds moved on to mingle the rest of their guests. We both sat down again as the two walked away, the tension in the air between us suddenly palpable. As I found myself wondering if she could feel it too, the intro to one of my favourite Earth Wind and Fire songs suddenly started to play from the band.

“Oh I love this song!” Y/N announced, downing the last of her drink and waving her hands in the air. I shook my head incredulously, “You like Earth Wind and Fire?” I asked as the rhythm of their song ‘September’ began to play through the speakers. “I love Earth Wind and Fire, especially this song!” Y/N replied, bouncing excitedly on her chair. I shook my head again and grinned – this girl was unbelievable, she was perfect. I finished the last of my drink and slammed the glass down on the table, reaching back and shrugging off my suit jacket.

“Well then, in that case, you’re coming up with me for a dance” I said as I stood up from my chair, holding out my hand and flashing her a wicked smile. “Oh am I now Mr Evans?” she asked as she looked up at me from her seat, tilting her head and raising one eyebrow. “Yes, you are. Or I’ll be dragging you up there over my shoulder”. She chuckled and returned my wicked grin, “You wouldn’t”. “Oh don’t tempt me sweetheart” I threatened with a wink, still holding out my hand. Y/N raised an eyebrow and grinned, putting her hand in mine and returning my wink as she stood up from her chair and let me lead her onto the dance floor.

\---

  
Your POV:

You could feel your heart racing in your chest, an enormous smile plastered across your face. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had this much fun – granted, you never thought you’d be dancing at a wedding with Chris Evans in a million years yet here you were. He’d led you onto the dance floor when the band had started playing one of your favourite 70’s songs and had proceeded to take your hand and spin you around, the two of you singing and dancing away to the music.

                                                                          

Several songs – and several shots that had mostly been Chris’ idea later, with your inhibitions significantly lowered, you were now standing on the dancefloor with your back pressed against Chris’s chest. The smell of his sweet, musky aftershave had filled your nose and it was all you could smell, the skin of your back feeling like it was burning as you stood in front of him. All of the dancing, laughing and close contact with Chris – not to mention the alcohol, had left you feeling warm, flustered and bothered. All you could seem to think about was how badly you wanted to turn around and press your mouth against Chris’, to have his hands run down your body and to feel his skin pressed against yours.

The crowd – which contained most of the wedding guests at this point, clapped in applause as the band finished playing a song, the lead singer grinning out at the crowd. “Alright alright everybody, it’s time to take this down a notch now. We’re going to change it up a bit, we’re about to get slow, smooth and seductive” he crooned into the microphone, winking as several wolf whistles erupted from the crowd. Too caught up in your own thoughts to really pay attention to what the singer was saying, your whole body suddenly jerked when you felt Chris’ hand run down your side.

It took you a moment to realise that the smooth sounds of Marvin Gaye’s ‘Sexual Healing’ had started to play from the band, and another moment to realise that Chris had pressed himself against your back and put both of his hands low on your waist. You felt as if every fibre on your body was suddenly standing to attention, the entire length of your back now on fire from the contact with Chris. You could feel his breath on the back of your neck as the two of you began to sway, goose bumps instantly rising over every inch of your skin. You could think of nothing else except Chris, all of your senses invaded by him.

You took in a deep breath as Chris’ hips pressed up behind you, the muscles deep in your belly clenching as your legs threatened to give way beneath you. You chewed on your bottom lip and it was all you could do stop yourself from letting out an audible sigh, a squeak of surprise suddenly escaping your lips when Chris spun you around to face him. Your breath caught in your throat when your eyes found his, his face now only inches from yours as you slow danced together to the sensual beat. You had to concentrate on your breathing to stop yourself from panting, your entire body on fire as Chris lifted your arms and placed them around his neck, his hands returning to their previous place dangerously low on your hips.

The air around you felt like it was getting thicker and you fought the urge to take a gulp of air. He was so close to you that you could practically taste him - if he moved his head two inches forward you would have been kissing. With your inhibitions now practically dissolved and feeling more than emboldened by the alcohol, you bit your bottom lip and looked up at him through your eyelashes – a move that you knew was sure to work, your gaze flickering from his eyes, to his lips and back again. You did an internal victory dance when you heard Chris let out a soft-though-just-audible moan, his grip on your hips suddenly tightening. Inthat fleeting moment you could tell that Chris’ thoughts perfectly mirrored your own, that he was thinking about you in the exact same way that you were thinking about him – pressed against each other, sweaty, and without clothes.

                                                                               

Chris swallowed noisily, his gaze now flickering to your mouth and lingering for a long moment before returning to your eyes. “I know that this may sound a little presumptuous” Chris breathed in a deep voice, pulling you tighter against him as you swayed together to the seductive beat, “But do you wanna get out of here?”. You felt your lips part into a grin before you could stop them, your heart feeling like it was going burst right out of your chest right there and then. This was it, this was happening. You were going home with Captain-fucking-America. You let out a deep, shuddery breath, a shiver running down your spine as you looked back into Chris’ gorgeous blue eyes. “I thought you’d never ask”. And with that Chris took your hand and led you off the dance floor, collecting your bag and escorting you to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Feedback are always appreciated!  
> B x


	2. Double Booking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy one shot about meeting Chris. Something that popped into my mind last week and was stopping me from writing anything else until I got it out! As always, comments and requests welcome! Hope you enjoy this short fic! - B x

                                                            

“You ready buddy?” you asked as you looked down at your one year old golden retriever Hudson, smiling at him as he looked back up at you with his big brown eyes, panting happily.“You ready to meet your new brother?” you asked again, chuckling softly when he let out a happy bark in response. You reached up and slid your sunglasses onto your face to shield your eyes from the Saturday morning sun, locking your car behind you and dropping your keys into your giant handbag. Picking up Hudson’s lead, you whistled for him to stand and together made your way over to the rescue shelter’s entrance.

You looked down at Hudson as he walked beside you and grinned happily. Today was the day! You’d been wanting to expand your little family for a while now, wanting to get Hudson a friend to keep him company at home. You’d adopted Hudson a little over a year ago, from a rescue shelter not dissimilar to this one. Having just moved into a new, two bedroom apartment in Brentwood, you’d gotten lost on your way to look at a sofa for your new place and had stumbled upon the shelter instead. After telling yourself repeatedly that you were only going to look, you’d gone in and walked down the aisle of pens, coming to a stop in front of the very last cage. Curled up in a tiny ball had been a small, golden coloured puppy, its back to you as it lay huddled in the corner of the cage.

You’d bent down in front of the pen and cooed at the small animal, watching as it had slowly lifted its head and turned to face you. A pair of big brown eyes met yours and it was at that moment that you’d realised that there was a true meaning to the phrase ‘love at first sight’. Your heart had swelled as you’d spoken to the little animal, whispering in your most soothing voice and beckoning for it to come to you. Wide brown eyes regarded you intently as the little animal watched you for a long moment, a smile growing on your face when it finally shifted and stood to come to you. You remembered not understanding how a puppy like this could possibly be in a shelter, and then you’d seen it stand. The lower half of his front left leg was missing, like it had been chopped off at the knee. The puppy only had three legs.

Your eyes had welled up as you’d watched the animal hobble over to you, stepping clumsily like a newborn giraffe until it reached the cage door. You’d looked down into its sad brown eyes when it gently licked your fingers, deciding right there and then that you’d be bringing the puppy home. A few signatures, several cuddles and one final vet check later, Hudson was in your car and on his way home. A year later the two of you were inseparable, today on your way to welcome the next member of your family together.

You pushed the door open and entered the shelter, Hudson’s ears pricking at the sound of dogs barking as you walked towards the reception desk in the center of the room. A man was standing at the desk talking to one of the receptionists, an adorable floppy eared, white and tan dog sitting at his feet. The dog immediately stood at the sight of Hudson, jumping up and straining forward on its leash to sniff you two. “Dodger buddy, stop” the man scolded, looking down at his dog and pulling it back on its leash. “Sorry about that” the man said, glancing over at you and offering a small smile. “It’s no trouble” you answered as you lifted your sunglasses, briefly returning his smile before turning to the woman behind the reception desk.

“Hi how can I help you?” the woman asked, smiling up at you behind a pair of trendy clear framed glasses. You smiled, “Yes I’m Y/N and I’m here for the test meeting with Archie” you answered, glancing down at Hudson as he pulled on his lead and moved towards the man’s dog. “Archie? The golden retriever cross?” the women asked as you looked down at Hudson again, watching as he and the man’s dog sniffed each other curiously. You looked up at her again and nodded. “Yep. I was told to come at 10.30am for provisional meeting with my dog”. You noticed that the other receptionist had stopped talking and was also now looking at you, as was the man with the dog beside you. You frowned and glanced between the two receptionists, “Is something wrong?”.

The man beside you chuckled and you turned to face him, one eyebrow raised questioningly. What about this was funny? “I think we’ve become victims of a double booking” the man exclaimed, glancing down at Hudson and his dog and back at me. I shook my head and turned back to the receptionists, “I’m sorry I don’t understand. What’s going on?”. The one with glasses blinked nervously and chewed on her bottom lip, “I’m sorry there’s been a mistake. You’ve both expressed interest in adopting Archie and you’ve both been told to come for provisional meetings with your current dogs, unfortunately at the same time” the woman explained, glancing from me to the man and back again. “It is our policy that all pets in the home need to meet the potential new animal as it reduces the risk of our animals being returned to us”.

You felt your heart sink and your shoulders deflate, finally understanding what was going on. “So I take it that he gets priority as he was here before me?” you asked, gesturing to the man beside you and glancing down at Hudson briefly. You could feel all of the built up excitement from the past week slipping through your fingers, the thought of having to pack away your newly purchased dog bed and toys filling you with disappointment. You shook your head and mentally scolded yourself - you never should have gotten so attached, at least until it was final. The receptionist shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, the man beside you suddenly interrupting and cutting her off. “I really don’t think that would be fair. I think we should both get the chance to meet Archie with our pups” he said gesturing to his dog and glancing back up at you, “After all, there’s no guarantee he’ll even get along with Dodger here”.

                                                                                    
The woman with glasses nodded, her face breaking out into a smile as she looked up at the man. “We just want Archie to go to the best home possible so that’s more than okay with us”. The man held out his hands as if to say 'I’m fine with it if you are’, a small smile growing on your face as you turned to face him. It was more than fine with you - at least this way you were still in with a chance and Archie could potentially still be yours. The woman smiled and stood up from her desk, looking from you to the man and back again. “Why don’t you both take a seat for me while we go get Archie ready, and we’ll come out and get you when it’s time”. You nodded and readjusted your handbag on your shoulder, tugging gently on Hudson’s lead and walking over to the row of chairs at the side of the room.

You dropped yourself onto a chair and smiled when Hudson sat directly in front of you, leaning forward to ruffle his golden fur and planting a kiss on his soft nose. You tried to remain positive about the whole Archie situation, reminding yourself that even if you didn’t get the chance to take him home you still had Hudson - and there would always other be dogs in need of loving homes. You smiled at Hudson again and reached into your bag for your phone, pulling it out and checking for messages as the man from earlier sat down a chair away from you. You smiled to yourself when you heard him talking to his dog, feeling his eyes on you and Hudson moments later.

“Oh shit, your dog only has 3 legs!” the man exclaimed suddenly, a soft laugh tumbling out of your lips as you looked up at him. It was the same reaction almost everyone had when they realised that Hudson was actually minus one paw. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that to come out the way that it did. I just really hadn’t noticed it earlier”. You shrugged and turned to Hudson, letting out another small laugh, “It’s okay. Most people have that same response” you replied turning back to the man, “He walks and does so well with his 3 limbs that no one really notices unless you really look at him”. “Does he struggle with doing things?” the man inquired, the two of you watching as his dog made his way over to Hudson and sat directly in front of him. You smiled, “Not really. I mean apart from digging and shaking with his right paw, there isn’t much that Hudson can’t do. It certainly doesn’t stop him from trying though”. The man grinned, “Do you mind if I pat him?”. You shook your head no and gestured with your hand, watching as the man shifted onto the chair between you and put his hand out to Hudson. You smiled as Hudson affectionately licked his hand, allowing the stranger to pat him as the other dog let out a soft whine. “Yeah yeah Dodg, I’m just saying hello. Don’t get jealous”.

                                                       
“Dodger is it?” you asked glancing at the man and then back to his dog, “Do you mind?”. He shook his head no and you called Dodger over, Hudson instantly abandoning his new friend and turning back to you. You laughed as you patted both dogs, Hudson not so subtly leaning on you and trying to push Dodger out of the way. “I see it’s not just Dodger that gets jealous then” the man exclaimed with a chuckle, looking from you to the dogs and back again. You laughed and shook your head, “Definitely not. Hudson loves attention but as soon as I show any other animal affection he’s back to me in a flash”. The man laughed and leaned back in his chair, taking off his baseball cap and rubbing his stubbled chin. You were about to tell the man about the time Hudson started sooking because you were holding your brother’s new puppy, turning to face the him and feeling yourself momentarily freeze when your eyes landed on him. No longer wearing his baseball hat, you realised just who it was that you’d been sitting with all this time. Oh my god. It was Chris Evans! You were sitting next to Chris Evans!

                                                       
You blinked rapidly as Chris looked back at you with a gorgeous smile, his big blue eyes crinkling at the sides behind his glasses. How the hell had you not realised this earlier? You’d been in the same room with the man for at least twenty minutes now! You shook your head incredulously, a soft laugh escaping your lips as you glanced down at the floor and back up at Chris. “You okay?” Chris asked, one eyebrow raised curiously as he looked back at you. Surely he’d seen your reaction, the recognition clearly evident all over your face. You nodded and closed your eyes briefly, smiling and shaking your head at your own stupidity. “Yes I’m fine. I just can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realise who I’ve been talking to this whole time”. Chris let out a loud laugh, his grin growing even wider. Jesus. He was even more gorgeous in person than he was on TV!

“Ah the old 'hat-and-glasses’ disguise you see” he replied with a wink, tapping the side of his head conspiratorially and chuckling. “Since you know who I am though, I think it’s only fair that I know who you are” Chris reasoned, shrugging his shoulders and glancing at Dodger as he walked back to his owner. You smiled, “Fair. I’m Y/N” you replied introducing yourself, reaching out to ruffle Hudson’s fur as he sat down at your feet. “It’s lovely to meet you Y/N. And Hudson too of course” he added with a cheeky smile, lifting his foot onto his knee and leaning back in his chair.

Still unable to believe you were sitting next to Captain America himself, your mind suddenly wandered to your best friend Ash - a die hard Marvel fan if there ever was one. She’d die if she knew you’d met Chris Evans in person and hadn’t gotten a photo for her. You smiled and looked up at Chris. “So I know you probably get asked this all the time” you said shifting in your chair and turning your body towards Chris, “But do you mind if I get a photo of you? My best friend Ash is a huge fan” you explained shaking your head and chuckling, “I think she’d kill me if she found out I met you but didn’t get a picture”. Chris laughed, “Well we can’t have that now can we?”. You smiled and opened up your phone camera, holding it up in front of you to snap a photo of Chris and Dodger. “Wait wait wait” Chris interrupted, reaching out for your phone and taking it out of your hands, “You can’t take a photo of just me! You have to be in it too. Otherwise your friend might not believe you”. “I think it will be fi—” you argued, instead getting cut off by Chris. “You have to be in the photo Y/N” he continued, touching the front camera button and shifting back in the seat next to you.

You shook your head and self consciously smoothed your hair, closing your eyes briefly when the sweet, musky scent of Chris’ cologne invaded your nostrils. Oh God. “Lets get the dogs in it too” Chris mused, clicking his fingers near the phone to get Hudson and Dodger’s attention. You laughed, “I think you’re fighting a losing battle here Chris, getting one dog to look at the camera is hard enough, but two? Good luck”. Chris chuckled, “Well not with that sort of attitude Y/N! Dodger, Hudson, up here boys!” he retorted, calling the two again and clicking his fingers near the outstretched phone. “Alright ready?” Chris asked leaning back so that his face was next to yours, “Smile everyone!”. You looked up at the phone and flashed your best smile, forcing yourself not to think about the fact that you were sitting less than two inches away from Chris Evans himself.

Chris flipped the phone around to view the photos, scrolling through the few that he’d taken. You shook your head - he’d obviously done this before given that he seemed to have no issues scrolling through a phone that wasn’t even his. “Oh look we got one of everyone looking! Told you” Chris said with a wink, grinning and turning the phone around to show you. You laughed - he’d actually managed to get a great photo of the four of you, both dogs looking up at the screen and both you and Chris smiling happily at the camera. You smiled to yourself knowing that Ash was going to absolutely freak out when she saw it. “Do you mind if I send this to myself?” Chris asked, shifting back in his chair and glancing over at you. You shook your head no. “Be my guest”. You watched as Chris swiftly typed in his number and sent the photo to himself, your eyes widening as it suddenly occurred to you that your phone now had Chris Evan’s personal phone number in it. You wondered idly if it was even his real phone number - surely he wouldn’t just leave his real number on a stranger’s phone? He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and glancing down at the screen to check that it had come through, your eyebrows raising in surprise. Well, maybe you were wrong!

“Thanks for that” Chris said, handing back your phone and smiling down at Dodger as he lay down at his feet. “No problems. Thanks for taking the photo!” you responded, dropping your phone in your bag and turning back to Chris. “Does it get annoying? Having people asking for photos all the time?”. Chris shrugged, “I mean, sometimes it can be yeah. When I’m just running to the shops or out for dinner or something. But most of the time it’s fine” he replied looking over at you with a smile, “ It just comes with the territory you know? You have to take the good with the bad”. You nodded, “Well again, thank you. You’ve made one girl extremely happy although she doesn’t know it yet”. Chris smiled and raised an eyebrow, “Just one girl?”. You grinned and opened your mouth to respond, the noise of the double doors opening causing you both to look up as the receptionist from earlier entered the room.

“Alright guys! Who wants to go first?”. You looked at Chris and nodded towards the door, gesturing for him to get up. Chris shook his head, “No, you first Y/N”. You shook your head no, “Chris, please. You were here first, it’s only fair. And this was your idea after all. Please go”. Chris looked at you for a long moment, his beautiful blue eyes feeling like they could see straight through you, your heart starting to race from his intense gaze. “Please Chris” you whispered again feeling your resolve starting to slip, smiling a moment later when his face softened, defeated. “Come on buddy, let’s go meet Archie boy” Chris said as he stood up from his chair, tugging gently on Dodger’s lead and making his way towards the receptionist. You laughed as Hudson stood and pulled on his lead in an attempt to go with them, Chris turning around flashing you a grin when he saw you pulling Hudson back. You returned his smile and watched as he and Dodger followed the receptionist through the double doors, looking back at Hudson and leaning forward to cuddle him.

You still couldn’t believe you’d met Chris Evans - at the animal shelter of all places, still completely taken aback with how unbelievably sweet and casual he was. Despite being one of the most famous names in Hollywood, he was down-to-earth, relaxed and not at all what you’d imagined he’d be. You decided that even if you didn’t get to bring Archie home with you today, a chance meeting with Chris Evans meant that the day wouldn’t be a total disappointment. You smiled and looked down at Hudson as he rested his head on your thigh, stroking his silky head and waiting patiently for your chance with Archie.

–

“What do you think Y/N?” the receptionist behind you asked, tearing your eyes away from Hudson and Archie and turning to face her. “My thoughts haven’t changed, he’s absolutely adorable and he and Hudson are getting along so well. Of course I’d love to be able to take him home with us”. She flashed you a small smile and you turned back to the dogs, still not knowing who they were going to choose for Archie. You watched lovingly as the gold and white pup zoomed around the play area with Hudson in tow, his tail wagging furiously at the two barked and nipped each other playfully. You’d fallen in love with him the moment you’d met him last week, knowing deep down that he’d be a perfect fit for your little family at home. Kneeling down on the ground, you whistled and grinned as the two pups came bounding towards you, bracing yourself for impact as they both collided into you. “Hey gorgeous boys” you cooed, patting both the dogs and smiling as they panted happily, scratching their furry chests and cuddling them both to you.

“Alright Y/N we’ll need to bring you and Hudson inside now please. I really am sorry to be cutting your time, normally we don’t have restrictions on time but given the situation we are just trying to make it fair…”. You nodded at the receptionist behind you and stood up from the ground, bending down to clip on Hudson’s lead and trying not to get emotional as you were ushered out of the area. You bent down outside the pen and stuck your fingers through the cage, your eyes threatening to well up as Archie licked your fingers and began to cry. “Bye little man” you whispered gently, smiling softly as Hudson sniffed him through the fence, “I’m keeping my fingers crossed for you Archie boy”. You gave him one last pat through the fence and forced yourself to stay strong, turning away from a howling Archie and following the receptionist back inside.

You smiled in surprise as you stepped through the double doors, Chris and Dodger standing at the reception desk as if they were waiting for you and Hudson. “How’d you go? Adorable isn’t he?” he asked as soon as he saw you, a gorgeous smile etched on his face as he leaned against the desk. You nodded, returning his smile. “He’s such a good pup. I can’t believe he’s even here. I really don’t understand how people can just abandon animals” you responded with a soft sigh, following Chris over to the chairs as he gestured for you to sit with him. “So what’s going to happen now?” you asked as you sat down beside him, smiling when Hudson affectionately licked Dodger’s head in front of you, “How are they going to decide?”. Chris smiled and leaned back in the chair, turning his body to face you and shrugging his shoulders.

“Well I’m not really sure what they are planning to do, but I on the other hand have a proposition for you”. You frowned and raised an eyebrow, glancing at the two dogs before looking back over at Chris. “A proposition?”. Chris nodded. “I was watching you two out there with Archie” Chris explained, his blue eyes watching you intently, “The three of you looked like you just fit together and I could see from the smile on your face just how happy you were. I don’t want to be the one that takes away the thing that puts that beautiful smile on your face. I just couldn’t do it”. You felt your face flame instantly, staring back at Chris as your mind struggled to process what you’d just heard. Chris Evans just said that you had a beautiful smile. Archie was going to be yours. You felt your lips part into an involuntary smile, still unable to say a word. Was this really happening? Chris flashed you a grin and leaned back in his chair, lifting his hand to point at you,“That smile right there, that’s the one I’m talking about. I can’t be the one that stops that from happening”.

                                                                                     
You closed your eyes and looked down at the ground momentarily, the smile on your face growing even bigger. You let out a breath and looked back up at Chris, trying your hardest to compose yourself as you stared at the utterly handsome man sitting beside you. You shifted in your chair and smiled, “While I do love the sound of all that and don’t even know how to begin to say thank you, I can’t help but notice that this proposition is very one sided” you exclaimed, glancing at the dogs and back to Chris, “What do you get out of this?”. Chris grinned again, “Well, I’m not quite finished”. You raised an eyebrow curiously, “Oh really? I’m listening” you responded, the enormous smile still glued to your face. Chris cleared his throat, “Well, I’m aware that this may be a little forward of me considering I don’t know much about you, but, I’ve really enjoyed meeting you and Hudson today Y/N” Chris explained, his eyes feeling like they could see straight through you, “So, I was wondering, if you don’t have any plans that is, if after all this is wrapped up, the three of you wouldn’t mind joining Dodger and I for dinner tonight?”.

All of a sudden you felt like your heart was doing back flips in your chest. This had to be, one of the best days of your life. Here you were about to get a brand new addition to your little family, and you’d just been asked out by Captain America himself. If someone had told you this morning that this was going to happen today, you would have collapsed into laughter. Being asked out by a celebrity was something that only ever happened in dreams - and yet here you were, sitting next to one in an animal shelter of all places. You glanced down at the floor and let out a silent breath, reminding yourself to remain calm as you lifted your head to meet the gaze of a waiting Chris. He blinked rapidly and you wondered if he was nervous, instantly dismissing the thought a moment later. What reason would Chris Evans have to be nervous? He could have practically any woman on the planet. And yet here he was, asking you out for dinner.

You glanced down at Hudson as he lay down next to Dodger, wondering why you were even considering this. It was Chris Evans’ for God’s sake. What were you waiting for? You cleared your throat and turned back to Chris, smiling as your heart raced in your chest, “Dinner would be lovely Chris”. Chris grinned and your felt your insides melt at the sight, fighting the urge to let out a scream of excitement. “So let’s say 7pm? I can pick you up or whatever suits you best?” Chris asked, looking at you questioningly and waiting again for your answer. You looked down at Hudson and back at Chris, an idea suddenly forming in your brain. “Actually Chris, do you have any plans after this?”. You watched as his eyes widened in surprise, his shoulders shrugging, “No, I don’t. Dodg and I were just going to head home”. You grinned, “Well, how do you feel about joining us for lunch? I’m starved and I was going to take the boys to Hudson’s favourite park around the corner after this. There’s this great little cafe opposite that does amazing sandwiches” you explained, gesturing to Hudson and smiling at Chris, “I’d love you to join us if you aren’t busy”. Chris grinned, “My stomach rumbled as soon as you mentioned food. We’d love to”.

Still trying to process what had just happened, your thoughts were interrupted as the receptionist from earlier came out to greet you and Chris, announcing that she wanted to talk to the both of you privately. Chris had stood and waved his hand, explaining that he’d decided to step down and wanted Archie to go with you. You couldn’t help but smile at the look of relief that came over the woman’s face, deciding that they must have had no idea how or who they were going to pick to take Archie home. The woman smiled and gestured for you to follow her, Chris stating that he’d wait for you as you picked up Hudson’s lead and followed her into a room. You felt your eyes well up when Archie was brought into the room moments later, Hudson’s tail wagging furiously at the sight of his new brother. It was actually happening, Archie was coming home with you! A final vet check and what felt like a hundred signatures later, you found yourself back at the reception desk paying the adoption fee as both Hudson and Archie stood waiting at your feet. “Good luck with everything Y/N, remember you can always call us if you have any questions about Archie” the receptionist explained as you put away your credit card and dropped your purse back into your handbag. You looked down at your new little family and grinned, thanking the woman and turning around to find Chris and Dodger waiting patiently for you by the door.

                                                           

“All done Y/N?” Chris asked, smiling as he looked at Hudson and Archie and back up at you. “All done” you grinned glancing down at the little gold and white puppy as he wagged his tail happily, “Archie is coming home”. Chris grinned and stepped back to open the door for you, the five of you exiting the animal shelter and walking out into the Saturday afternoon sunshine. “So where to?” Chris asked looking over at you, having now switched his clear reading glasses over to a pair of black RayBan sunglasses. “Depends, are you happy to walk or did you want to drive?”. “Is it far?”. You shook you head no, reaching up to drop your sunglasses onto your face and pointing over to your right, “It’s about a fifteen minute walk that way”. Chris grinned, “Happy to walk if you are, I bet the dogs will enjoy it more too”. You smiled and nodded, your eyes taking in all of Chris as he stood beside you, looking down at you through his glasses. You couldn’t believe what this gorgeous man had done for you, your mind still struggling to believe that you were on your way to lunch with Chris Evans. You grinned, “Walk it is”.

You and Chris made your way down the footpath, Dodger, Hudson and Archie walking happily in front of you as Chris asked the first of his many questions in his attempt to get to know you better. Little did you know that lunch would continue long into the afternoon and when evening finally came, you’d ask Chris over to your house for dinner while Archie settled into his new home. You’d order take out pizza and talk about absolutely everything, the two of you trading stories and sharing laughs long after the three dogs had crashed on your living room floor. It would be the first of many perfect dates between you and Chris, and the beginning of a love that you never in your wildest dreams thought possible.

—


End file.
